Good Morning
by racecarracecar
Summary: "Wanna cuddle." Kendall's words were slightly slurred, matching Logan's own alcohol influenced speech. Slash. Kogan. RPS.
1. Chapter 1

Stumbling into the hotel room, Logan momentarily lost his balance. Pulling his sweaty shirt up and over his head, he tossed it to the side before face planting into his bed. Wriggling out of his jeans, they soon joined his shirt on the floor.

A poof of air told Logan of a second occupant to the bed. Arms snuck their way around his body, pulling his back to the chest of another.

Hands roaming, Kendall reached Logan's hips tugging them back to his own. Dropping soft kisses Logan's soft shoulders, he lazily hummed his contentment.

"Ken, your bed's over there." While gesturing to the other bed, Logan made no move to escape the other's grasp. "Get off."

"Wanna cuddle." Kendall's words were slightly slurred, matching Logan's own alcohol influenced speech.

"Get off." Shaking Kendall's arms from his body, Logan shifted to his other side, now facing the blonde. Gripping the other's shirt he tugged it upwards. "Off. Get this off."

Groaning, yet complying, Kendall thrashed around briefly as he shed his shirt. Hands tucked under his cheeks, Logan watched, eyes roaming over the chest before him. Eyes capturing the jeans Kendall still wore; Logan grasped the button and began trying to work it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Logan succeed in opening the jeans. Pushing them down slightly, he curled into Kendall's larger frame; hands resting between jeans and the thin layer of underwear, lightly gripping Kendall's ass.

**I'm thinking a couple chapters on this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Logan felt like hell. He had definitely drunk way too much last night; his pounding headache was enough to tell him that. And the yelling taking place in the hallway wasn't helping.

Feeling the body in arms shift, Logan released his death grip on Kendall's waist as the Kendall rolled over to glare at the clock. "10:36. Way too damn early."

Chuckling at Kendall's lack of morning cheeriness, Logan reached forward, fingertips tracing the exposed peace sign tattoo. Observing Kendall's body shiver, Logan felt his lips spread into a small smile.

Flopping around, Kendall returned to his original position; facing Logan. He wiped his eyes of their morning crud. "Morning."

Brushing the crusties that landed on Kendall's cheeks away, Logan let his hand trail behind Kendall's neck, fingertips once again finding the tattoo.

Kendall returned the brunette's crooked smile with a grin before leaning forward to capture his lips.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Logan's hand tangled in the messy blonde locks as he let Kendall lead the kiss.

A swooping tongue found its way into Logan's mouth, lazily lapping around before briefly wrestling with Logan's. Pulling away, Kendall placed a few pecks to Logan's lips, a sigh issuing from the other.

"Morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Arching, Logan stretched his back until he heard a slight pop. Moaning in relief, he tossed his arms above his head. Kiss bruised lips parted, allowing in air.

Pausing to pop an aspirin, Kendall continued his way back to the bed, armed with a bottle of water. "Here, take a couple."

Sitting up to swallow the offered pills with a swig of water, Logan smiled gratefully before giving the blonde the bottle back. "Thanks."

Kneeling on the bed, Kendall crawled up the bed, lowering himself to his stomach. Curling into the other, Logan ran his hand gently up Kendall's spine, up to that damn tattoo.

"Do you by chance have a thing for my tattoos?" Kendall teased Logan with his knowing smirk.

Chuckling, Logan pressed his lips to Kendall's shoulder, atop another of his tattoos. Poking his tongue out, Logan tasted the salty skin of the heart before pulling away. Kendall's gaze met his own. Green eyes lust blown and needy.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Kendall nodded, acknowledging Logan's statement. "Wanna come?"

**Changed the title from Influenced. Maybe two or three more chapters.  
Thank you lilyreid and Jenes eine Kind for your reviews.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A soapy hand trailed down Logan's spine before coming to rest on his rear end. Giving it a light squeeze, Kendall released the other, allowing him to rinse bubbles from his body.

Clear of the soapy residue, Logan turned to face the blonde, hands rising to tangle into the freshly washed, wet hair.

Lowering his head, Kendall let his chin rest in the crook of Logan's neck, sighing as the warm water beat down, effectively relaxing his tense muscles.

Logan began placing a soft series of kisses along Kendall's neck, pausing on the last one, sucking the skin in between his teeth.

"You need to shave." Kendall's quite remark issued a round of laughter from the darker haired boy.

"Well let's get out so and I can. And then you can buy me breakfast."

**Suuuuuper short. I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenes eine Kind, your comment literally made me laugh out loud. And made me want to write more. So, this chapter is for you.**

Getting dressed took Kendall and Logan longer than it should have. The pauses to send smoldering glances and brief breaks for kisses extended the time. Eventually, the two found relatively clean clothing to wear and managed to squeeze out the hotel room door.

Glancing at each other, silently agreeing, they broke out into a run, racing their way down the hall to the elevator. Longer legs coming in handy, Kendall reached the closed doors first. Long finger extended to push the down button, a pair of arms circled his waist. Yanking the other back, Logan pressed the button, laughing in victory.

"That was mean Logie." Bottom lip jutting out in a pout, Kendall glared at the other boy as the doors opened.

"Tough shit." Smirking, Logan pressed the ground floor button, relaxing against the back wall, as Kendall followed him in the small box.

Lower lip dramatically trembling, Kendall stepped into Logan's personal space, squatting slightly to get on eye level with the short boy.

Scoffing at the theatrics, Logan granted Kendall with a tender peck on the lips. Satisfied, Kendall stood up to his full height, yet remained in place in front of Logan. "So whaddaya want for breakfast?"

**Done.**


End file.
